User blog:Tempptoxxin/Spirit Sighting/Interaction
'Spirit sighting/interaction: ''Jennifer Noct''' Some time last winter, my friends and i were sitting in my room in the dark facetiming a friend when we saw what looked like a rougue aura hanging out on my wall. We all thought it was just light bouncing off of something, but looked around and found that it couldn't have been anything. It is worth noting that the bathroom connected to my room was unnaturally cold inside, I put one foot in, saw my breath, and left the room. Another thing that was strange is that whenever one of us would put our hand on the doornob to leave my room, an intense fear would hit us (stomach dropping, hair standing up, etc.). the aura was light green, and one of our friends who was rasied very spiritually said that it was a friendly spirit who wanted to talk, so naturally we let it possess one of our friends and speak through him. The spirit's name was Jennifer, but i can't remember much else about the conversation. Our friend snapped back into it after a few minutes, and the aura was gone. A few days later, she returned on my wall by my door, where she was the first time. A few days later she was larger (used to be about the size of a fist, grew almost 4ft) and posted on the wall across from my bed. Her colour had changed from light green to what could either be a very faint yellow or blue. According to the spiritual friend, yellow was very good and blue was very, very bad. My friend said that the Auras, as she called them, can't harm you physically but can affect your own aura and energy. I slept in another room for a few weeks, just in case. After a month or so, my friends and I got into divination and other witchy things. We decided to contact her through both tarot cards and through a pendulum, using yes/no/maybe to determine if she had good intentions (maybe), if she minded the type/volume of my music (no), if she was okay with us calling her 'jenny' or 'jen' (at this, the pendulum swung violently at NO), etc. My friends came over quite a bit, which was normal. almost every time we would check on jennifer and see if she was there. One of my friends noticed that he felt drained when he would enter my house, and had suspicion that jennifer was stealing his energy that he used for magick and divination. We asked her through the tarot cards, and the answer was yes. I saged my room multiple times throughout the next week and asked her to leave, that she was not welcome here if she was harming me, my family, or my friends. sometimes she would still show up on my wall, but i would light incense and ask her to leave. she usually did. A few months later, in February, i had a few people over again because they wanted to go ghost hunting. It was too cold to go out, so one of my friends brought a ouija board. We talked to a few spirits until Jennifer joined us. Her full name was Jennifer Noct, and she lived in Germany. I can't remember much else about her. Nowadays, I rarely, if ever, see her. I think my last sighting of her was sometime in April. --- Edmonton, AB, Canada Category:Blog posts Category:Spirits Category:Auras Category:Sightings